Souvenirs d'un moment
by Lily In The Woods
Summary: Memory Moment O'Brien, dite Mym, aime le violoncelle car il lui permet d'oublier sa maladie. Memory Moment O'Brien, dite Mym, n'aime pas les Maraudeurs car ils lui rappellent sa maladie. Mais eux ne semblent même pas se rendre compte que la vie de Mym ne tient plus qu'à un fil... Et continuent donc d'agir comme de parfaits idiots, ce que finissent par regretter Remus et Sirius...


\- Nous sommes désolée, miss. Mais vous n'êtes pas opérable. Il n'y a plus que la chimiothérapie que nous n'avons pas essayée.

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement et sortit de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Memory Moment O'Brien, dite Mym, était une jeune fille de seize ans, bientôt dix-sept, scolarisée à Poudlard, plus précisément à Gryffondor, actuellement en septième année. Memory Moment O'Brien, dite Mym, mourrait avant d'avoir eu ses vingt ans, peut-être même avant d'avoir obtenu ses ASPICs. Car Memory Moment O'Brien, dite Mym, avait un cancer des poumons en phase terminale. En réalité, la jeune fille ne s'en soucierait absolument pas si cela ne lui provoquait pas des douleurs atroces à la poitrine et ne l'empêchait pas de respirer correctement. Mourir, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle n'avait personne: pas de famille, pas d'ami, pas de petit copain. Personne. Enfin, rectification. Il lui restait bien son acariâtre arrière-grand-tante âgée de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans (et pourtant en meilleure forme que la jeune fille) et Rubeus Hagrid le garde-chasse de Poudlard, chez qui elle se rendait actuellement. Mym le considérait comme son unique proche, et cela lui allait parfaitement. Le géant lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois en première année, peu après les vacances de Noël, alors qu'elle s'était malencontreusement (et elle insistait là-dessus) égarée dans la forêt interdite pour échapper aux Maraudeurs (un groupe de jeunes idiots) et à leurs farces. Parce que oui, elle avait beau être à Gryffondor à leur instar, ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur elle au moment même où ils avaient aperçu la canule de la jeune fille qu'ils qualifiaient de pompe à morve. Memory soupira de dépit à ce souvenir, réajusta l'étui de son violoncelle (dont elle ne se séparait jamais) sur son dos et continua son chemin en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

Misère. Malheur. Damnation. Miséricorde. Mais pourquoi les quatre idiots les plus populaires de Poudlard avaient-ils eux aussi eu la merveilleuse idée de rendre visite à Hagrid?! Ceux-ci la dévisageaient actuellement de la même manière que si elle avait été un petit bonhomme vert au moment où le garde-chasse ouvrit la porte d'entrée contre laquelle Memory était adossée, pétrifiée. La jeune fille fit un bond en avant et s'étala par terre dans une parfaite imitation du veracrasse.

\- Oh, Mym! s'écria le géant. Je suis désolé! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là toi aussi! J'étais parti cherchez mon œuf de dragon pour le monter aux garçons et…

\- Ça va, Hagrid, le coupa Memory, j'ai rien. Je venais juste te mettre au courant des résultats de mes derniers examens, mais je repasserai plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en se levant sous les regards étonnés des Maraudeurs.

\- Oh, non! Reste, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde, et ça vous permettra de faire connaissance. Les garçons, je vous présente Memory. Mym, voici…

\- C'est bon, Hagrid, intervint James Potter, on se connaît.

Memory le toisa avec indifférence. James Potter, appelé Cornedrue par les trois autres, était très probablement le leader de ce joyeux petit groupe. Grand brun ébouriffé aux épaisses lunettes, il était attrapeur de l'équipe Quiditch de Gryffondor et était d'une arrogance à faire pâlir Lucius Malefoy. La plupart des filles, toutes classes et maisons confondues, lui couraient après en piaillant. Mais le jeune homme n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily Evans, préfète en chef de Gryffondor. Memory ne l'appréciait pas, le trouvant beaucoup trop "grande gueule". Ensuite, venait Sirius Black, aussi surnommé Patmol par ses amis. Celui que la jeune fille supportait le moins. Le playboy du collège. Grand, bien que moins que Potter, des cheveux noirs mi-longs tombant nonchalamment sur son visage, masquant ses yeux gris. Il était encore plus narcissique que Narcisse lui-même et avait sauté après tout ce qui avait une paire de seins à Poudlard, exceptées les professeures et Memory, et était le frère de cœur de James Potter. Puis, il y avait Remus Lupin, ou Lunard pour les intimes. Et là, Memory savait qu'elle ne serait jamais objective à son sujet. Bien qu'il fasse partie de ce groupe de guignols, la jeune Gryffondor éprouvait pour lui une tendresse amicale sans faille. Autrefois, ils étaient inséparables. Voisins depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient grandi et évolué ensemble. Mais Remus, beau jeune homme aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux châtains, avait fini par se détourner d'elle au profit des Maraudeurs, peu après le terrible "accident" dans lequel les parents et la petite sœur de Memory Moment avaient péri. Et en réalité, la jeune fille ne lui avait jamais pardonné son abandon. Et enfin, venait Peter Pettigrow, aussi appelé Queudver. Celui-là était quasiment inexistant aux yeux de Mym. Petit et rondouillard, il suivait inlassablement les trois autres. La jeune fille soupira discrètement avant de se hisser sur une chaise, à l'écart des Maraudeurs. Elle qui avait espéré pouvoir confier ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à Hagrid, et uniquement à lui, voilà que c'était peine perdue. Bah. Peu importe. Elle se fichait totalement des quatre idiots qui se tenaient face à elle. Aussi entama-t-elle ses explications.

\- Hagrid, l'appela-t-elle, finalement, c'est moi qui avait raison. Il n'y aura pas d'opération. Ils ont dit que j'étais à un stade bien trop avancé pour pouvoir être opérée. Ils ont dit qu'à la prochaine rechute, ils tenteraient la chimio. Tu vois, que se soient les médecins moldus, ou les médicomages, personne n'a de solutions. Ma vieille tante va réellement m'enterrer, et moi, ça ne me rend même pas triste.

Le garde-chasse s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ému, sous les regards étonnés de James, Sirius et Peter, et celui triste et désolé de Remus. Ce dernier s'en voulait. À aucun moment il n'avait soutenu la jeune fille, alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant de sa maladie et qu'elle avait toujours était présente malgré sa lycanthropie. Pire encore, il avait fini par se moquer d'elle et de sa canule. Et pourtant, à la voir comme ça, il paraissait évident qu'elle allait mal, même si elle semblait prendre sa condition à la légère. La rousseur de sa tignasse follement bouclées et ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient sur la pâleur maladive de sa peau. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux émeraude. Mais ce qui attiraient le plus l'œil, hormis la canule qui sortait de son nez, c'était sa maigreur. Memory était squelettique, et le fait qu'elle ait troqué la jupe de l'uniforme contre un pantacourt noir à fines rayures grises n'arrangeait rien. Memory repoussa gentiment Hagrid alors que les quatre garçons ne la quittaient pas du regard.

\- Ça va, Hagrid. J'suis pas encore morte, dit-elle d'un ton léger. Je vais rentrer, je commence à avoir froid et le temps que j'arrive à ma salle commune, il fera déjà nuit, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Le garde-chasse lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et la petite rousse se faufila rapidement à l'extérieur de sa cabane, ignorant les Maraudeurs. Elle se dit que ceux-ci n'avaient sans doute rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, excepté Remus. Elle déglutit, tentant de faire disparaître la boule qui venait de se former au fond de sa gorge. Même si elle était trop fière pour l'avouer, elle aurait apprécié que le lycanthrope soit là pour la rassurer, la consoler, quand sa maladie lui plombait le moral. Mais il n'était plus là. Lui aussi l'avait délaissée.

Memory Moment O'Brien avait eu raison lorsqu'elle avait plaisanté sur le temps qu'elle mettrait pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Cela faisait maintenant une demie heure qu'elle avait quitté la cabane de Hagrid et elle en était à sa quatrième pause, adossée contre un mur. Ses poumons étaient de moins en moins résistants. Et évidemment, il était maintenant l'heure de dîner et elle devait faire demi-tour et redescendre tout un étage. La jeune fille soupira. Un étage, ça ne semblait pas grand-chose pour quelqu'un de normal et en bonne santé. Mais pour Memory, dont les poumons étaient aussi noirs que la suie, un étage, même à redescendre, c'était l'enfer. Elle haussa les épaules, tirant nonchalamment sa bombonne d'oxygène derrière elle et commença à descendre les escaliers. C'était l'un des rares points négatifs de Poudlard. Il y avait des escaliers absolument partout, et pas des moindres.

Memory arriva vingt minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle. Évidemment, tous les élèves étaient déjà présents, et la seule place qu'il restait à la table des Gryffondor était, comme par hasard, à côté de Remus Lupin. La petite rousse grogna, songeant qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment vu les Maraudeurs aujourd'hui. D'un pas traînant, elle alla tout de même s'installer à table, la faim l'emportant sur la fierté.

\- Et ben, Citrouillella! s'exclama James Potter. Fais attention, tu risquerais de t'étouffer avec les machins que tu as dans le nez.

\- Cornedrue, intervint Lupin, laisse-la respirer un peu.

Alors que les trois garçons fixaient le loup-garou, étonnés, Mym rit à en pleurer devant le comique de cette phrase, oubliant la sûrement délicieuse part de lasagnes qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Face à cette étrange effusion de joie de la part de la Gryffondor, les quatre jeunes hommes se firent silencieux.

\- Mon pauvre petit Remus, dit finalement Memory avec mépris, pour que Potter me laisse respirer, il faudrait déjà que je puisse respirer! Tu es pourtant le plus informé là-dessus. Et il me semble que ses remarques ne te dérangeaient pas avant aujourd'hui, que t'arrive-t-il?

\- Mym…, commença Remus.

\- Désolée, mais "Mym", c'est uniquement pour les amis, Lupin. Et tu n'en est plus un.

À ces mots, Mym se leva, oubliant totalement sa faim et ses lasagnes, et quitta la salle, passablement énervée. D'où se permettait-il d'intervenir alors que ça faisait maintenant sept ans qu'il l'avait abandonnée? Espérait-il qu'elle lui pardonne un jour? Memory grogna. Alors là, il pouvait toujours courir.

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs n'en menaient pas large. Tous regardaient Remus en attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- Euh…, hésita James. Il s'est passé quoi, là?

\- Il va falloir que tu ne expliques, Lunard, ajouta Sirius.

Lunard acquiesça, absent. Il n'y avait pas qu'aux Maraudeurs qu'il devait des explications…


End file.
